The Power: Fire and Ice
by heart-of-snow-07
Summary: The second story in the Power series. The childhood friend of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha has been kidnapped, Can they settle their differences and work together to save her?
1. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer :

Miharu: OK Kasai now be careful not to wake her up!

Kasai: don't worry I won't! (Starts giggling uncontrollably)

Miharu: Kasai, Be Quiet we still have to tie her up!

Kasai: K, just give me a minute.( breathes in, Breathes out) OK, I'm good to go.

Heartofsnow07: ... What ... R ... U ... Doing?

Kasai: uhhh... well... u promised me and Miharu a story with us in it and we got tired of waiting!

Miharu: yeah... now hurry up and write !!

Heartofsnow07: Its 3 in the morning!

Miharu: yeah? so? yr already at the computer u can nap later!

Heartofsnow07: ya know... if i wasn't so tired i'd put u two back in the vault !

Kasai: Hey! You can't do that 2 me! I don't belong 2 u!

Heartofsnow07: yr right! I'll just have Ronica do it 4 me!

Miharu: No, Please NO!!

Kasai: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Miharu and Kasai: We'll do whatever u want!

Heartofsnow07: I'll hold u to that later!! Right now I have a story to write.

Heartofsnow07: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha. That right belongs to the great and powerful Rumiko Takahashi.

Miharu: However, She does own me and this story!

Kasai: And I am just borrowed from her prank partner Ronica!

Miharu and Kasai: please enjoy the story

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

It was a beautiful day in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou were all getting ready to celebrate the death of Naraku. After four years of chasing him all around feudal Japan they had finally defeated him.

"I can't believe it's finally over" ! Exclaimed Kagome.

"And not only is Naraku dead, but now I have Kohaku back for real ". Said an extremely happy Sango with tears in her eyes.

" Plus, now Sango and I can get married " !! Yelled a certain lecherous monk as he swung Sango through the air.

" Yep, Naraku's death fixed almost everything " ! Said Inuyasha.

" Hey, Inuyasha? I'm going back to head back to my time to get stuff for the party. Wanna come with? " Asked Kagome tentatively.

SURE!! I mean, I guess... replied said hanyou.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

With Kinkyho

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Flashback

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Kikyo, I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore. I love Kagome, So I can't got to hell with you. Said Inuyasha as nicely as he could .

"But you promised"! Yelled Kinkyho in a angry manner

"You had me under a spell ! I didn't know what I was Saying ! Plus I promised Kagome I'd stay with her. So I guess that I get to choose! You should go to hell by yourself ". Yelled back Inuyasha just as angry.

"Fine! Have it your way! Goodbye Inuyasha" ! Said Kikyo with a sense of finality.

And with that the undead Claypot stomped off.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

End Flashback

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!!

JUST YOU WAIT INUYASHA, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE !! Yelled Kikyo so loud that she caused an earthquake.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Back at Kaede's Village

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Inuyasha" ? Asked Kagome sweetly.

"What" ? replied Inuyasha gruffly.

"Could you carry a few things back to the village for me" ? asked Kagome just as sweetly.

"Keh". replied Inuyasha in a I guess so even though I really don't want to way.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I knew you would" . said Kagome in a self-assured as she dumped EVERYTHING SHE HAD on Inuyasha.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

15 minutes later

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Hey Kagome" ? asked Sango.

"Yeah Sango" ? replied Kagome.

Wheres Inuyasha? asked Sango wondering how long a mountain had been in the village.

"Oh he's under that big pile of food, tables, and chairs". said Kagome.

Inuyasha stop playing around we still have to get ready for the party! yelled and extremely annoyed miko.

I can't move. replied the even more aggravated hanyou.

"Sorry Inuyasha , come on lets dig him out" . said Kagome .

"Although you think he'd be stronger for a a half-demon" . commented Sango

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

With Sesshy

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Lord Sesshoumaru" ? said Rin in her best persuasive voice.

"Yes, Rin" ? said Sesshoumaru in a monotone voice.

"Kagome invited us to a party to celebrate the death of Naraku. Can we go? Please"? begged Rin.

" I suppose so... This Sesshoumaru might enjoy a party ". said Sesshoumaru in a voice of resignation.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

At the party

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ummmmm... Inuyasha? Promise you won't be mad"? asked Kagome in a worrisome voice.

"Feh". Said Inuyasha.

"I invited Rin and Sesshoumaru to the party". said Kagome just a little to quickly.

"WHAT"?! screamed Inuyasha.

"Calm down Inuyasha, you promised you wouldn't be mad". reminded Kagome.

KEH! replied Inuyasha.

"Just be nice, and I promise I won't s-i-t for three days". said Kagome in a tempting voice.

"And I refuse"?! Challenged Inuyasha

"I'll record myself saying SIT and play it for three days straight"! threatened Kagome.

UMPH!! was the ignorant hanyou's response as he fell face first into the ground.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes". said the extremely devious miko.

"Ummm... Kagome"? asked Sango in a wary voice.

"Yes Sango"? responded Kagome in a happier than normal voice.

"Do you know Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru are here"? asked Sango.

"Yep, I invited them"! said Kagome.

"Does Inuyasha know about this"? questioned Sango worriedly.

"Yes again". stated Kagome.

"... and he's ok with it" ? asked Sango.

"Yeah... we made a deal"! answered Kagome.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Meanwhile in some undiscovered part of Japan Kinkyho's hatred for Inuyasha and Kagome tainted her once pure heart.

(AN: Was it ever pure? )

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Damn it! Why can't I find anything to test this spell on"!? Yelled the Claypot in her frustration.

"Wait a minute, who's that?That female wolf hanyou looks promising, lets bring her here shall we". snickered the claypot evilly.

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

Heartofsnow06: Well? What do you think?

Miharu: YOU DID A CLIFFY!!

Kasai: YEAH, WHAT HAPPENS TO ME?!

Heartofsnow06: You'll see in the next chapter, also I have decided on your punishment.

Kasai and Miharu: (GULP) w-w-w-what is it?

Heartofsnow06: You'll See MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Heartofsnow06: Until next time : )


	2. The Curse!

Disclaimer:

Kasai: I can't believe you're making us do this.

Miharu: Isn't this illegal?

Heart-of-snow-07: Kinda, Sorta, Not Really. We're just borrowing them it's not like you're kidnapping them or anything, we'll give them back.

Kasai: We aren't?

Miharu: What happens if we get caught?

Heart-of-snow-07: I'll miss you.

Kasai and Miharu: 0.0

Heart-of-snow-07: Just kidding, I'll use my mighty Authoress powers to freeze time. Besides, do you realize what would happen if I let Ronica's Character be captured?

Kasai and Miharu: We don't wanna know.

Heart-of-snow-07: Then go get them, that is unless you would rather be thrown in the vault :3.

Kasai and Miharu: ... fine we'll go.

Heart-of-snow-07: Me no own you no sue

YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

Uhhhh... Where am I?

Your in my evil lair . said the claypot.

Tell me, what is your name wolf hanyou?

YOU TELL ME YOURS FIRST!! IT'S THE LEAST YOU COULD DO AFTER KIDNAPPING ME !!

Fine, I suppose your right.

My name is Kikyo.

I thought Kikyo died.

I did. I was resurrected by the witch Urasue.

Well that explains why you smell like a dead rotting corpse.

Yeah... what is your name?

Kasai Ookami.

Firewolf interesting... can you control fire?

Yeah... why?

Oh no reason, no reason at all, just wondering.

Where are you from?

I'm a loner, I don't have a home (like I'm gonna tell her anything).

This is PERFECT!!

What are you talking about?

Nothing. Hey I just got a crazy idea.

What?

Since it's already dark out why don't you stay the night here with me?

EEWWWWW!! NO!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYIN TO DO?! RAPE ME!! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!!

I'M NOT GAY!! shouted Kikyo. I just need you as a test subject! As soon as she finished that sentence her soul collectors went and wound themselves around her to ensure that she didn't escape.

WHAT!? Shouted an extremely alarmed Kasai.

You won't get away with this you evil bitch!! Miharu will come and rescue me!!

Wait... Miharu, as in Hime Miharu of the Southern Lands?

That's right.

This just keeps getting better and better!! Having one of her best friends kill her family !! Ohhh this is just to good!!

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I WOULD NEVER KILL HER FAMILY!!

We shall see... we shall see.

**Powers of Darkness **

**and**

**Powers of Hell**

**Help me to make **

**Kasai Ookami a Slave to my will**

As she recited the curse black flames came out of her hands. While at the same time she was transforming into a dark miko.

Her eyes turned red, her hair became midnight blue and her clothes turned black along with her nails.

Hmm... this was unexpected, but no matter.

This means the curse must have worked!

I think I'll test it now. Kasai!!

Yes Mistress...

I want you to go and kill Hime Miharu's family.

Yes Mistress...

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

Miharu and Kasai: We're Back!

Heart-of-snow-07: Where are they?

Kagome: Right here.

Heart-of-snow-07: Hey why isn't Kagome tied and gagged?

Miharu : She came willingly, how else would we have gotten Inuyasha here?

Heart-of-snow-07: I guess your right. If you send in reviews before I finish the next chappy we'll have a little truth or dare!

Miharu Kasai and Inutachi : (gulp)

Heart-of-snow-07: Until next time. :D


	3. AN

Heartofsnow07: Hey guys, I just got back from a 10-day camping trip so I havn't had access to a computer but I'll have the next chapter

up as soon as I can

Miharu and Kasai: We'll make sure of it!!


	4. Meet Miharu!

Heart-of-snow-07:Hey everyone I'm back from my camping trip with a new chappy!! It would have been up sooner but Dad knows nothing about computers explanation at the bottom.

Miharu: Why didn't he just ask you if you were done?

Heart-of-snow-07: I don't know... but here it is all rewritten I still think I forgot some of the chapter but it must not have been thati mportant. Also due to character descriptions ruining the mood of the story and to quote my friend; " boring the readers to death" I decided to do the character descriptions in the authors note.

I will let the character tell you what they look like themselves. I will be adding more characters as the story progresses but for now we'll stick with the ones that are either already in the story or will be in this chapter. Lets start with Kasai.

Kasai: I am a wolf hanyou, I have cute reddish brown puppy dog ears on top of my head and my lips are pink. My hair is red and comes down to my shoulder in the front and is at the top of my neck in the back and is messy.I am wearing a black strapless shirt and and short black shorts. My eyes are green and I have a scar on my right eye. My skin is a dark tan.

Heart-of-snow-07: Ok, NEXT!!

Miharu:My hair is a mixture between silver and turquoise my eyes are grassy green with yellow around the iris and my lips are pink. I have a tiger tail the stripes look like lightning bolts. I also have markings. I have two black lightning bolts coming down from my hair line that form an upside down triangle with three black lightning bolts on the in side of the triangle. one is straight up and down, one is diagonal and tilted to the right, and one is diagonal and tilted to the left. I also have diagonal lightning bolts coming from the corners of my eyes. I have three black claw marks on each side of my rib cage, and a black claw mark over each hip joint.My outfit is a baby blue bandeau that ends right above my rib cage, it has a big purple gem in the middle of it, My skirt rests on my hips and is diagonally cut from right to left. I am also wearing purple earrings.

Heart-of-snow-07: Good Job! Now to introduce some more characters!!

Ai:I have blond hair and purple eyes with blue around the iris and my lips are red.. I have the same markings that Hime Miharu has over the ribcage. My tail is yellow with pink stripes alternating between straight stripes and lightning bolts. My outfit is a pink bandeau that end right above the ribcage with a big red jewel in the middle of it as well as pink skirt that rests on my hips and is cut diagonally from right to left. My earring are red.

Heart-of-snow-07: And now for the final character description for this chapter... HANA!!

Hana: My Hair is turquoise, my eyes are yellow I have the same markings as Miharu on my forehead, ribs and hips, I have two straight black lines coming from the corners of my eyes. My tail is also turquoise and instead of stripes I have black lightning bolts, my outfit consists of a purple bandeau that ends right above the ribcage with a big yellow gem in the middle of it, my skirt is purple rests on my hips and is cut diagonally from left to right.

Heart-of-snow-07: Well thats all for now...

Inu-tachi: Hey you kidnapped us and brought us here and you haven't even used us in the story yet!!

Heart-of-snow-07: you're right I'll use you in the next author's note.

Inu-tachi: group sigh Okay...

Heart-of-snow-07: Now on with the story!!

Over in the Southern Lands we find Princess Miharu sitting by her secret pond. Only her most trusted friends and family know where

it is. Her mom Queen Hana, Kasai her closest friend, and Ai her most trusted servant.She was just getting ready to soak her feet in

the pond when Ai came running up to her.

"Ai!! Whats wrong?!" asked Miharu frantically.

"Hime Miharu, Kasai Ookami is attacking the castle!!"

"What?! It can't be her! She's my best friend!! She wouldn't do that! None the less I should go check it out!!" said Miharu as she was running.

When she got there the castle was in ruins.

" I guess you were right Ai, Kasai is the only one I know of that could cause this amount of damage in that short of time."said Miharu sadly.

" Wait where is Queen Hana?!" asked Ai frantically.

" I don't know, last I knew she was inside the castle... Ai, we're gonna split up and look for mom, you take the right wing and I'll take the left wing, remember to check under the the rubble!" said Miharu authoritatively.

"Yes Hime Miharu!!" said Ai as she went running off to find Queen Hana.

"Mom? Mom?? Where are you mom??"

"Queen Hana, Queen HANA?! Where ARE YOU??"

"Ai, over here I found her!!"

"Mom, are you ok??"

"I'm not gonna lie to you Miharu, I don't have much time left in this world." said Queen Hana weakly.

"What are you talking about? You're gonna get through this you can't die!?" cried Miharu hysterically as her mother drew her into a hug.

"It's fine Miharu I'll be watching over you from heaven with your father... I'll finally get to see Hoshi again... but I have to tell you something first. The purple gem on your shirt isn't just for decoration." said Hana comfortingly.

"What do you mean??" asked a very confused Miharu.

"If you flick it once it will turn into a sword, the yellow gem on my outfit is just the same. Your sword has the power to control wind, water, ice, and summon a flying ice tiger youkai to take you where you have to be twice as fast as you can run. The sword on my out fit controls fire, and can summon a pheonix to take me where I need to go. I want you to take it to Kasai, she has been placed under a curse by a dark miko. She is a mind slave under her control and is not responsible for her actions." finished Hana.

"Is there anything I can do to break the curse?" asked Miharu.

"Yes, take her my sword and repeat this to her after you do this give her the sword and explain how to use it.

With this sword

I free you of this

curse placed upon you.

"Remember I will always love you and also tell Ai how to use her sword."

"I love you to mom." Miharu managed to say through the giant lump of sorrow in her throat.

Mom? MoM?! MOM!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

"Don't worry mother, I will avenge your death!!" said Miharu Determinedly.

"Hime Miharu, are you ok?" asked Ai worriedly.

"I will be fine in time, it will just take a while to get over." said Miharu sadly.

"Would you like me to dig a grave for Queen Hana?"

"Yes Ai, we will dig the grave, together if you want to, you will no longer be my servant"

"Hime Miharu, please don't make me leave your side!!" cried Ai in an anguished voice.

"I never said you HAD to leave me, I was just saying that if you choose to come with me on my quest to avenge my mothers death it will be as a trusted friend. NOT as a servant." explained Miharu.

"Hime Miharu, you are too kind to me." said Ai with tears in her eyes.

"Ai, please don't call me Hime Miharu, just call me Miharu." said Miharu sincerely.

"But only extremely close friends and family can call you Miharu." said a shocked Ai.

"Ai, you and Kasai are the only family I have left." stated Miharu sadly.

Heart-of-snow-07: (bows) Gomen Nasai for the extremely late chapter. I will post another chapter as soon as I get the chance.

Inuyasha: Pfff yeah right

Heart-of-snow-07: KAGOME!!

Kagome: Inuyasha ... SIT BOY!!

Inuyasha: (faceplants) Itai...

heart-of-snow-07: Sry I was deleting programs and unwanted files (old school reports BLEH!!) so i could defrag my computer when I accidently deleted the future chapters of the story...oopsie... (and so I went to get it back out of the recycle bin but b4 I could mom came in w/some groceries and wanted me to help her carry them in. When I was done helping mom with the groceries I noticed dad on the computer. I thought nothing of it until I logged back on... well lets just say somehow dad thought the button labled EMPTY RECYCLE BIN was how you got out of the program. -.-;;; So here I am rewriting the entire chapter :(

Miharu: (sniffles) What a sad story.

Kasai: HOW COULD YR DAD DO THAT?!

Heart-of-snow-07: Dad isn't very computer savvy-.-;;; he also doesn't like to read through the buttons.

Kasai: O ok

Heart-of-snow-07: Well until next time : )


	5. Chapter 5

I am soooo... sorry basically i just got my computer back. It died and it ended up having five different viruses. so basically im going to rewrite this story from scratch since i know where I want it to go and that isn't where its headed. Gomen again again and again.


End file.
